Royai Week 2015 Drabbles
by Jenrukiforevz
Summary: A collections of Royai drabbles for Royai Week 2015. [05]- They both hated the rain, but there was something about it that they regarded with a mutual respect.
1. Dreams

**A/N: Despite posting some Royai yesterday, I found out about Royai week just afterwards. Since I didn't know far enough in advance to write some longer stories, I decided that I would just contribute with a drabble collection with one drabble for each day/prompt. This one is for the prompt, 'Dreams'. I'll most likely be posting these mini additions once or twice a day everyday this week.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Ever since Roy was a child, he had dreamt of his future. And not only in the metaphorical sense, but also in the literal one. His sleep was full of them.

First, they were little things, like wishing that the neighbors would one day invite him over to play. Eventually, as he grew, his ambitions grew. He wanted to master flame alchemy, he wanted to join the military and serve his country, he wanted to be promoted to a higher rank, and finally, he wanted to become the president, the most powerful person in all of Amestris.

But lately, his dreams had been evolving to include something, or rather, someone new.

Riza Hawkeye appeared in his dreams every so often. He figured that she was there to assist him in his journey, but then, why weren't all of his subordinates there too?

Eventually, she became a permanent addition to his nightly routine. Gradually, he realized that he actually preferred it this way. Now, he knew that there was no way that his dreams could come true if she wasn't with him.


	2. Skin

**A/N: For Royai Week 2015 prompt 2, 'Skin'.**

* * *

The first time Roy met Riza Hawkeye, he couldn't help but notice how lovely her skin was, especially that of her hands.

When he shook her hand, he could feel the warmth radiating off of her palms, the soft skin almost welcoming as their hands touched. And yet, despite the gentleness of it in general, he could feel that her hands were dependable, for they were rough around the edges, slightly callused in some places.

They really were a wonderful thing to touch.

But they didn't stay that way forever. War had spoiled them, leaving them blood-stained and guilty beyond repair. Mustang knew because his were the same. However, his, at least, had been protected by gloves while she had none.

"I don't think I'll ever be able to look at them the same way," she admitted to him once, soon after the war had finally ended.

Roy took her hands in his, feeling responsible for their destruction. To him, they bore the same skin, but he knew that the scars ran deep, deeper than his eyes would allow him to see.

He could see his own, though. His hands had burned through everything. He had burned houses, weapons, people, and even the skin on Riza's back.

Unsure of how to reply, Roy simply gave her a weak smile and a low chuckle. "I wish we could ditch this skin of ours. Maybe then, we'd be rid of these ghosts."

Riza only nodded, a tired grin spreading on her lips. "I'd like that. Perhaps one day, we can."

Roy closed his eyes for a long time afterwards, one thought replaying in his mind endlessly.

 _Maybe then, I'll be able to adore that skin without hating myself for it._


	3. Telephones

**A/N: Crappy drabble for Day 3 of Royai Week 2015 with the prompt _T_ _elephones_.**

* * *

Riza hated to admit it, but believe it or not, she couldn't help but be happy whenever the Colonel called her. For some reason, her doubts and worries washed away during those moments, and she couldn't quite pinpoint why. She was simply overcome with a sense of calmness which she only found herself in while holding the phone to her ear.

Maybe it was because he hardly spoke about work; he preferred to have long conversations with her, no matter how ridiculous they ended up being.

"Lieutenant, have you ever wondered why we're the superior species, yet animals can see, hear, and smell better than us?"

"No, Sir, I can't say that I have."

Riza knew that he was only calling her to avoid his ever-growing stack of paperwork, but she didn't mind. Whatever the reason was, she was just pleased that he found her good enough to share his pointless ideas with.

If anyone loved those moments more than Riza did, though, it was Roy.

Dialing her number was one of his favorite pastimes, and frankly, he wouldn't trade the excitement that pummeled into him whenever Riza picked up on the other end for the world.

Normally, he'd have thought up something beforehand to start with, but as he ran out of things to say, he'd blurt out whatever for the sake of keeping her on the phone. He loved hearing her voice. It didn't matter what she was saying or in what tone; her voice was like his drug.

What he didn't know was that his voice was hers too.


	4. Understanding

**A/N: For Day 4 of Royai Week 2015 using the prompt, _Understanding_.**

* * *

In their relationship, words had only ever been an extra. If anything, words were a hindrance at times, adding unnecessary extras that could easily be conveyed with a quick glance or a touch on the shoulder.

Roy and Riza supposed that they knew each other too well, which was the reason behind their unnatural communication methods. Roy could tell when she was frustrated or afraid, even if she seldom felt either of those emotions, and Riza could pick up on the slightest hint of weakness, which allowed her to take care of the Colonel whenever he had made a wrong decision.

It was because of this that they both became terrified when they required words to understand one another. Sometimes, their own ways just weren't enough, and that fact alone made them feel as if they were losing their connection.

Losing what they had was something neither was willing to give up, for their understanding was what made them work. And if _they_ didn't _work_ , then nothing would ever be right once more.


	5. Rain

**A/N: Day 5 of Roy** **ai Week 2015 using the prompt, _Rain_.**

* * *

It was no secret that Roy wasn't a big fan of the rain.

When he actually needed to use his flame alchemy, rain was nothing but an annoyance and a cause for him to be the butt of endless jokes back at headquarters. It was as if it only came to taunt him or to mark him as useless.

If anything, he was envious of what the rain could create, for all _he_ could do was burn. The rain was like a manager of the Earth; it allowed for food to be grown, for rivers to keep running, and for the general creation of life.

As for Riza, she had a similar opinion when it came to the certain subject. She _despised_ the rain.

Besides having to work extra hard to protect the Colonel whenever it occurred, she also hated the general atmosphere that the rain brought with it. The color gray reminded her too much of the Civil War, the droplets of water on her face felt too much like blood, and staying indoors gave her the sense of being restricted.

She understood its benefits and how it helped, but for her, the memories were almost too much for her to handle.

Despite their mutual dislike, however, they could agree on one thing; if they were grateful for anything that the rain had offered, it was for the day they bumped into each other.

They had both been strolling aimlessly in the outskirts of town when it began to pour. Too far away to run back home, or in Roy's case, the inn he was staying at, they both unknowingly took shelter in the same shack.

Although surprised at first, they had gradually initiated a conversation, and since she mentioned her father's work, he had been eager to become his apprentice. And so they had met because of the rain.

In the end, it was the only thing it ever did right.


End file.
